


Keeping Things Interesting

by faithwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/faithwood
Summary: Ginny doesn't hesitate to spend money on what she really wants. Rentboy!Harry.





	Keeping Things Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ginny smoothed her black dress self-consciously and checked her make-up in a small Conjured mirror. Satisfied, she took a deep breath and walked in. 

The room was crowded and loud but she remained unperturbed as she scanned around, her gaze moving quickly over unfamiliar faces. After all, she knew exactly what she was looking for. 

She spotted him easily — he was sitting at the bar, dressed in ridiculously tight jeans and a lovely white button-down shirt that clung to his chest enticingly. He was sipping wine, smiling and chatting with an attractive blonde. The girl leant towards him and then threw her head back as she laughed, her hand never ceasing to caress his. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes. The blonde would have to be removed from the picture. Ginny gritted her teeth and strode confidently towards the bar. She approached the pair in time to hear the blonde make Harry an offer. 

"Three hundred pounds — for the whole night." 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then he spotted Ginny. His eyes widened as he gave her a once-over, his gaze travelling over her face, the swell of her breasts, and her bare legs. Ginny's breathing quickened automatically. 

"Five hundred pounds," Ginny said, her gaze locking with Harry's. He raised his eyebrows at her as the blonde gave a forced laugh. 

"Come now, dear. Don't be rude. There's plenty to choose from." The blonde waved vaguely in the direction of another dark-haired man. She was right of course — the room was full of men, many of them handsome and tall, just waiting for someone to pick them up. But they weren't the reason Ginny was here — she didn't want any of them. Tonight, she wanted to buy Harry Potter. 

"I want this one," Ginny proclaimed decidedly. 

Harry's lips curved into a smile. 

The blonde was put out. "I was here first," she said, sounding petulant. 

"The highest bid wins," Harry stated in a business-like tone, then placed his glass on the counter and leaned back, looking as though he was preparing to watch a catfight. 

The blonde glared at him. " _Fine_. Five and fifty." 

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You are cheap, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically. "Six hundred." 

Harry was still smiling, clearly enjoying himself, his gaze never wavering from Ginny’s. 

The blonde stood up and crossed her arms. "This is ridiculous. He was too pricy to begin with," she fumed, but then looked at Harry speculatively and opened her mouth again, undoubtedly to raise her offer. 

"Whatever you offer, I'll double it," Ginny said quickly. 

The blonde looked scandalized. "Honestly! He's not _that_ fit," she exclaimed, even as her expression turned regretful. “ _Whatever_. I’ll just come back tomorrow.” With a last lustful look in Harry’s direction and a glare in Ginny’s, she turned and left. 

Ginny breathed out a sigh of relief and sat on a stool next to Harry. 

"Do you even know how much money that is?" Harry asked, sounding amused. 

Ginny didn't know actually, so she decided to bypass the question. "I can afford you, Harry," she promised. 

Harry smiled again, his full lips stretching and catching Ginny's attention. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, looking somewhat uncomfortable, and Ginny realized that she’d been staring. 

Pleased with herself, Ginny let her gaze sweep over him, pausing at his crotch, where his interest in the evening's proceedings was evident. Ginny silently thanked Muggles for inventing such tight jeans. 

"I see you like your job," she teased. 

Harry blushed just a little, or it could have been a flush of arousal because he seemed far too at ease. 

"So far so good. I _am_ enjoying myself." He paused and then grinned. "And I'm making a lot of money." He cocked his head at her. "How did you find me?" 

It was Ginny's turn to grin. "It took a while, but I know you better than you think, Harry." She took some Muggle money from her purse and placed it on the counter. "Are you finished with your wine? Shall we go?" She tried not to sound too eager, but probably failed spectacularly. 

"It's your money. We can do whatever you like," he answered with a wicked smile, but then continued in a more serious tone. "As long as you have read the rules, of course." 

"Every word," she promised, standing up and offering her hand. Harry took it and they walked away together, manoeuvring through the crowd, heading towards the exit. They were almost at the door when Ginny spotted the annoying blonde glaring at her from a distance. Ginny grinned in her direction and grabbed Harry's arse for good measure. 

To his credit, Harry didn't yelp but he did stiffen and looked at her incredulously. Then he spotted the blonde and shook his head at Ginny. "Honestly. Possessive much?" 

"Very," Ginny agreed, keeping her hand where it was. This time Harry really did blush. 

Ginny felt elated and ready to jump Harry right there and then, but they managed to Apparate to her hotel quickly enough. The receptionist gave them the key with an impassive expression on his face while Ginny urged Harry to walk in front of her so that she could admire his firm buttocks, hugged nicely by his jeans. Harry looked at her over his shoulder and gave her a saucy smile, making Ginny want to run to their room. 

The amount of money that Ginny had spent renting this ridiculously extravagant hotel room was worth seeing the expression on Harry’s face when he entered. 

"Wow," he praised in awe, after taking in the lavishly decorated room. 

Every piece of furniture was polished to perfection, the rug was thick and soft, and the huge bed was covered with silk sheets. There was wine and fruit on the small table nearby and white roses in classy-looking vases all around. "This looks ... expensive," Harry said weakly. 

"Well, only the best for the Saviour of the Wizarding World." Ginny smirked at him and promptly walked over to the bed. She sat down and crossed her legs elegantly. 

"Anything you want, Harry? Wine, fruit ... _me?_ " 

"I don't think you’re paying me to drink wine and eat strawberries," he pointed out. Harry scratched the back of his head, further messing up his hair, and looked like he didn't know where to put his hands. Then he cleared his throat and stood in front of her, looking at her expectantly. 

Ginny smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted. She had planned the whole thing while searching for him. 

"Unbutton your shirt — _slowly_ ," she instructed. 

Harry immediately reached for the first button, slowly working through the small fastenings with deft fingers. 

Ginny licked her lips. "Now, take it off." 

He did so, grinning at her confidently, and Ginny couldn't blame him — the shirt revealed an incredibly lean chest and flat stomach. Then Harry tossed the shirt away and stood up straight, his legs slightly apart. 

"Not bad, Harry," she praised. 

"Well, in my line of work ..." He smiled, looking at her coyly and playing with the waistband of his low-cut jeans. 

A part of Ginny really wanted to burst out laughing, but another part was much too aroused for that. She swallowed with difficulty, then took off her shoes, moving upward on the bed, all the way to the headboard, to lie down on the cold pillows. She leaned back on her elbows and spread her legs a little, hoping that she looked nonchalant and seductive. "Come here," she invited, her voice scratchy. Then she added, "Shoes and socks off," suddenly worried for the pretty white sheets. 

Harry took the instructed items off, leaving just his jeans, and climbed on the bed. He crawled towards her on his hands and knees with catlike movements, still smiling and looking at her with twinkling green eyes. 

Ginny shivered at the sensual image. When Harry reached her and placed his hands on either side of her head to lean in to kiss her, she nearly forgot where she was and what they were doing. 

"No kissing," she said quickly. "It's the rules. I wouldn't want you to lose your job." 

Harry frowned at her and pouted, looking insulted at the fact that his kisses had been rejected. 

"I think we can find a better use for that mouth of yours," she purred, her gaze flickering downwards. 

He grinned, looking much happier, and wet his lips as though to tease her further. Ginny almost raised her head and kissed him, but he was already moving back to settle between her thighs. 

Ginny forgot about kissing when Harry bunched up her dress, exposing her. She hadn't felt like bothering with knickers and, judging by his expression, he approved. He reached between her legs and spread her open, his thumb brushing lightly over her clit. That little manoeuvre alone was enough to make Ginny moan. 

Harry caught her gaze and held it as he leaned down and stuck out his tongue. He licked her firmly, still looking at her, even as he found a rhythm and began to move his tongue in a faster, circular pattern. 

Ginny tried hard to keep a straight head but it felt too good. Soon she was moaning and breathing shallowly, every swipe of his tongue melting her further. His fingers penetrated her, moving in and out, adding to her pleasure. Her hips jerked on their own, circling in the direction opposite to Harry's tongue. 

She threw her head back and sped up her movements as Harry did the same. He slammed his fingers inside of her and worked her clit with fast, short licks, making the pleasure build quickly. When a wonderful spasm passed through her body, Ginny clamped her thighs around his head and gripped the sheets, panting, only vaguely worried that she might be suffocating him. 

But Harry didn't mind apparently, because when she regained her senses and released him, he didn't move away. He kept licking the sensitive flesh until it became too much to bear and Ginny remembered that she was the one in charge here. 

"Stop!" she breathed out and after a few seconds he obeyed. He looked up at her, grinning cockily and licking his lips. 

"Got your money's worth?" he asked boldly. 

Ginny snorted. "As if. Not even close." 

He glared at her and rose up, sitting on his heels, once again looking expectant, but also quite tense. His jaw was clenched and he had trouble keeping a smile on his face. Ginny looked down at his jeans to see a very prominent bulge there. 

She got up on her knees and made him kneel up, before unhooking the button on his trousers. She grinned up at him to make sure that he was watching and then pulled down the little hook using only her teeth and mouth without much difficulty. His musky scent enveloped her as his dark hair tickled her nose. Ginny laughed. 

"No underwear in your line of work?" She raised her eyebrows with a teasing grin. 

Harry attempted to smile at her but it came out looking like a grimace. He was rigid, his hands clenched into fists beside his thighs and his cheeks flushed with arousal. He looked ready to burst. 

Ginny reached behind him and pushed her hands beneath the denim. After spending much time kneading the hard muscle there as Harry moaned, she helped him take off his jeans. He looked relieved but feverish and Ginny thought that any moment now, he would forget what they were doing and just attack her, but he remained kneeling and waiting for her to make a move. 

"Would you like to touch me, Harry?" Ginny smiled, tearing her gaze from his hard cock to look at his face. 

"Yes," he said hopefully. 

"Well, you can't," she declared, as a muscle in his jaw twitched. "Put your hands on your back.” 

For a moment, she thought that he would disobey but he didn’t. He glared at her a little, then crossed his hands behind his back. 

Ginny wasted no time. She climbed onto his thighs and straddled his lap, then used one hand to adjust his cock and slid onto it in one smooth move. Ginny shuddered as Harry groaned, closing his eyes. 

Ginny grabbed his shoulders and wriggled a little, aligning herself so that she could move the way she wanted to. She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, and threw it carelessly to the side. Harry's gaze immediately fell to her breasts and he stared at them with longing. 

"You look like you've never seen a pair," she commented. 

He focused on her eyes with difficulty and said through gritted teeth. "When did you turn so evil?" 

She laughed. "Oh, want to see evil?" Ginny purred, moving up a little and then sliding down again. Harry moaned and Ginny did it again, finding a slow torturous rhythm. He jerked his hips up, but she stopped him. "No, don't move, Harry. Just feel this. We’re in no rush." 

He huffed and practically whined, "Maybe _you_ aren't." 

She ignored his comment and continued to move, making him look at her as she rode him leisurely, loving the way she was filled slowly but surely over and over again. She lowered her head to touch his forehead with hers and her hair fell forward, caressing his shoulders and chest. 

" _Ginny_ ," he murmured, not whining any more but looking awed, just as Ginny felt. She could hear their shallow breathing and soft moans and see Harry's eyes, wide and dark, looking at her as though nothing else existed in the whole world. 

Ginny panted, overwhelmed. "You can move now," she whispered. 

Harry didn't react wildly as she’d expected him to but gently touched her hips with his hands and then lifted up a little so that he could push back. He complied with her rhythm, keeping things slow, not trying to grab her hips and assert control. Only when she sped up her movements did he thrust more insistently. 

Harry shuddered continuously and Ginny knew that he was close. "Wait for me ..." she begged. 

"I'm a — professional, remember?" he laughed breathlessly. 

Ginny smiled even as her body clenched and she gripped Harry's cock firmly with her inner muscles, not pausing in her movements, determined to ride out their pleasure. Harry choked out a gasp and came within her, his head falling onto her shoulder as he shivered. He gripped her waist, almost crushing her. 

They stayed in that position for a while, catching their breath and calming their quivering muscles. 

Ginny found her voice and scolded. "You can't fall asleep now. You're _working_." 

Harry raised his head to look at her. "I'm not sleeping," he scoffed, insulted. 

"Good, because I paid a lot of —" Ginny gasped as the telephone rang. 

They both looked at the nightstand to their left and stared at the thing. 

"Who has this number?" Harry asked, bewildered. 

Ginny shrugged and shook her head. "No one. Maybe it's the hotel staff offering more fruit?" She grinned. "Or Muggle police?" 

Harry frowned at her and gently dislodged her from his lap, moving to answer the phone. 

Ginny stretched on the bed as she listened to Harry occasionally saying _yes_ and _of course_. Whoever was on the line talked a lot. Finally, Harry interrupted the person with a "No, no, no. Don't worry. We'll be right there," and hung up. He sighed. 

Ginny sat up quickly and stared at a frowning Harry. "What? _What?_ " she cried, trying hard not to sound whiny. 

Harry rubbed his eyes. "James inflated Albus. And Albus got stuck on the ceiling." 

Ginny groaned, covering her face with her hands, and then peeked at Harry through her spread fingers. "Again?" 

Harry nodded, looking miserable. "They've got him down, but he's still upset. Your mother wants us to come back." 

"Not fair," Ginny said with conviction. 

"Come on," Harry prompted, rubbing her back. "We should go. You know how Albus gets. He'll sulk for days if we don't deal with it right away." 

"Wonder who he got that from," Ginny grumbled. She stood and tried to find her dress. "Oh, Merlin. I have to go see my mother and I don't even have my knickers on," she moaned, finally locating her dress on the far side of the room. 

Harry had just put his jeans on and he looked at her in horror. "I can't go like this. Look at these jeans … and this shirt ... it's ... it's see-through! I look like ..." 

Ginny burst out laughing. "A rent boy?" 

Harry glared. 

"Oh, yeah," Ginny said. "You still owe me. I paid for the entire night." 

"Er ... actually I didn't get any money," Harry complained. 

"I've spent it on the hotel room. Obviously," Ginny reasoned. 

Harry blew out a breath, looking around with awe at their surroundings, still clearly impressed. "Obviously." 

"Oh, this is no good," Ginny snapped after she’d cast a couple of charms on her dress to try and make it longer. "We're both crap at Transfiguration. We'll just have to Apparate home first." 

"Good," Harry said, looking very relieved. 

Ginny sighed and came closer to her husband so that she could hug him and mourn their abruptly interrupted rendezvous. "Kids," she said grumpily. 

Harry kissed the top of her head. "In a couple of years when they leave for Hogwarts you'll be dying to get them back." 

"Are you trying to depress me even more?" she asked. "Also, you know, we would have had a lot more time had I known where you were!" she said crossly. 

"Where's the fun in that?" He grinned. "You found me quickly enough. What bothers me is that your mother found us too." He made a face, looking worried. "Actually, wait, she found _you_." He shook his head at her. "Next time I'm booking a room — and you can be my rent girl," he added hopefully. 

Ginny snorted. "I bet you six hundred pounds that she'll find us anyway." 

"Done," Harry proclaimed confidently. 

Ginny smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss, but Harry immediately deepened it, licking inside her mouth and sighing contently. 

"Happy anniversary," he murmured after they parted. 

Ginny smiled, giving him another quick kiss. "It was," she concluded. 

 


End file.
